


La nuvola del cielo invernale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [27]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dino fa gli omaggi a Xanxus.Scritta per il p0rnfest:AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Cavallone Dino/Xanxus, cicatrici
Relationships: Dino/Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: Corona di peccati [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031219





	La nuvola del cielo invernale

La nuvola del cielo invernale

Xanxus si sedette sul letto, con lo sguardo rivolto verso la finestra appannata.

La pioggia si trasformava in neve all’esterno, nuvole pesanti e scure solcavano la volta celeste ingrigita, il sole pallido era difficile da scorgere.

La stanza era illuminata dalle fiamme del camino, che la riscaldavano, scoppiettanti, e dalle fiammelle delle numerose candele.

L’odore di cenere e di cera penetrava nelle radici del Boss dei Varia e in quelle di Cavallone.

Dino si mise in ginocchio alle spalle di Xanxus. Lo accarezzò, guardando le numerose cicatrici che solcavano la sua pelle abbronzata e rabbrividì.

\- Quel giorno, contro il Nono, avrei dovuto combattere al loro fianco. Avevo troppa paura e sentivo il peso di ciò che ero destinato ad essere. Non l’ho difeso, Squalo è quasi stato ucciso e lui è finito sotto ghiaccio.

Ero completamente in balia del volere di Timoteo, non sarei riuscito ad attaccarlo.

Mi ero lasciato convincere da lui a diventare Decimo Boss dei Cavallone. Pensavo che in quel modo avrei potuto salvare la mia famiglia. Invece li ho condannati e non ho salvato neanche i miei guardiani, i miei amici.

Non agendo ho fallito, ho perso il mio cielo invernale, l’unico in grado di placare il mio animo e il mio stesso cielo, tormentato dalle fiamme.

Non ho difeso Xanxus, sono venuto meno alla mia natura di nuvola e ai miei compiti -. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli color oro. – Però adesso no. Ora sono pronto a combattere per le nuove generazioni! Difenderò Kyoya e il mio ‘fratellino’ Tsunayoshi.

Non lascerò che Tsuna patisca il mio destino – rifletté.

Xanxus rabbrividì, sentendo Cavallone massaggiargli la schiena.

“Non sono fatto di vetro, feccia” si lamentò.

Cavallone socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi color cioccolato divennero liquide.

“Devi sempre lamentarti?” gli domandò. Si sporse, gli prese una mano e gli posò un bacio sulle dita, lì dove c’era l’anello del Cielo.

Xanxus si ritrasse, facendo una smorfia.

“Spazzatura, non sei costretto a farlo” borbottò. Arrossì, vedendo che Dino gli posava un bacio delicato sulle labbra.

“Non c’è niente di male se ti faccio gli omaggi” sussurrò Cavallone. Ascoltò Xanxus sbuffare.

“Tu sei un boss” lo apostrofò Xanxus.

Dino rispose: “Come nuvola devo fare gli omaggi al mio cielo e come Cavallone, prima famiglia dei Vongola, è mio dovere omaggiare il futuro Decimo…”. Notò che Xanxus lo guardava con aria contrariata.

\- Così non lo convincerò mai – si disse.

“Ascoltami bene, Xanxus” disse Dino, facendogli voltare il viso.

Xanxus serrò un pugno, trattenendo a stento una fiammata dell’ira, mentre il sudore solcava il suo corpo. Corrugò le sopracciglia doppie, mentre i suoi occhi rossi sembravano avvolti dal fuoco.

“Tu sei la nostra forza. So che avrò il coraggio di difendere chi devo, compresa ciò che resta della mia famiglia, solo se tu me la darai.

Gli altri guardando le tue cicatrici potranno anche pensare ad una potente tigre pronta ad azzannarli alla gola. Io so, però, che significa soltanto che hanno dilaniato la tua carne, spolpato la tua essenza.

Continuando così ti sgretolerai. Permettimi di ridarti vigore, in modo che realmente la tua ligre possa tornare a ruggire.

Fidati del tuo guardiano. Lascia che io ti permetta di essere il più forte dei Vongola, nonché nostra guida” lo supplicò Cavallone.

Xanxus aprì la mano e sospirò nuovamente, porgendogliela.

“Fai pure” capitolò.

Dino gli sfiorò il dorso con un bacio, Xanxus guardò piccato il baciamano. La sua espressione divenne di sorpresa, vedendo che Dino scivolava giù dal letto.

“Feccia? Tutto bene?” chiese Xanxus, affacciandosi.

Cavallone gli sfilò scarpe e calzini, iniziando a baciargli i piedi. Il viso di Xanxus divenne bluastro.

Dino ridacchiò, vedendo che l’altro combatteva contro l’istinto di ritirare i piedi, e continuò a baciarli. Risalì dalla caviglia lungo la coscia, fino al ginocchio. Ripeté l’operazione diverse volte, partendo anche dal basso.

Xanxus boccheggiò, rabbrividendo, mentre Dino prendeva il suo piede in bocca ed iniziava a succhiarlo.

\- I miei poteri stanno impazzendo, tutto questo è così piacevole. Però odio non avere controllo di me stesso e odio ancor di più umiliare un amico! – pensò Xanxus.

“Vedi di non farti male… feccia…” esalò, mentre gli sfuggivano dei brevissimi ansiti.

Cavallone si sporse, gli slacciò i pantaloni e glieli abbassò. Xanxus fece un ringhio misto a un gemito, mentre la lingua dell’altro passava sui suoi boxer, inumidendoli.

Lo fece un paio di volte, vedendo l’eccitazione di Xanxus salire e si leccò le labbra.

“Mio signore… Permettete?” domandò Cavallone, abbassandogli i boxer.

“N-non voglio… toccato niente… lì sotto…” ordinò Xanxus.

\- So dove vuole andare a parare. Squalo fa nello stesso modo prima di iniziare a succhiarmi il cazzo! Cioè, lui spesso mi sfila l’intimo con i denti, ma il senso e lo stesso - pensò, arrossendo.

Cavallone gli afferrò le ginocchia e lo guardò con sguardo liquido e aria desiderosa. “Allora non mi permettete?” domandò, con venerazione.

“Merda! Vuoi ascoltarmi?!” gridò Xanxus, con voce strozzata.

Dino si alzò in piedi.

\- Forse i racconti di Squalo erano più simili alla verità di quanto credessi. In questo momento Xanxus non sembra esattamente il mostro sadico e senza cuore che cerca di sembrare. Per una volta non fa paura persino a me – pensò. “Allora possiamo fare questo” disse. Si sedette sulle sue gambe e gli prese la mano, portandosela ai glutei.

“Potete dilettarvi con me, mio signore” propose.

“Io devo parlare con l’Hitman. Ultimamente ti sta insegnando strane cose. Starai finalmente diventando un guerriero potente anche senza i tuoi uomini, ma fai discorsi strani” brontolò Xanxus.

Dino pensò: - Perché è iniziato il vero allenamento, con il ‘vero’ addestratore -.

Xanxus sentì l’eccitazione dargli una serie di vampate, mentre Dino lo faceva entrare dentro di lui. Chiuse gli occhi, espirando.

\- Ti ho sempre desiderato, è tempo che io accetti che tu sei il mio mondo. Una nuvola, senza il suo cielo, si perde. Io non voglio più perdermi.

Ad ogni tua cicatrice, corrisponderà un mio atto di fedeltà. Te lo giuro – pensò, ansimando rumorosamente.

Xanxus mosse le dita dentro di lui, cercando di dargli piacere.

\- Così mi piace. Così ho il controllo – pensò. Iniziò a mordicchiarlo, facendo dei versi simili a ruggiti.

“Non sei tanto male, quando vuoi” soffiò roco.


End file.
